Little Family
by exobabyyhun
Summary: Kata-kata pertama yang Minguk ucapkan membuat Sehun sebagai Ibunya dibuat menangis.KaiHun/GS . warning : typo!
1. Chapter 1

**Little Family**

**Author : exobabyyhun**

**Cast : Kim jongin, Oh sehun , Taeoh . lainnya meyusul.**

**Genre : romance , family**

**Declaimer : This mine**

**This is KaiHun fanfic /GS/ typo**

**Sebelumnya saya mau memperkenalkan diri sebagai author yang baru saja terjun ke dunia fanfiction ini . Biasanya saya sendiri hanya menjadi pembaca yang suka review-review ga jelas -_- . Tapi berkat rasa ingin tahu saya yang besar terhadap author saya memberanikan diri menulis Fanfic ini . Jadi saya mohon setelah membaca fanfic ini para pembaca dapat memberi reviewnya baik berupa saran atau kritikan . Sekian yah cuab cuab dari saya :" Oh ya! DLDR! Thanks ;D**

**Summary :**

**Memiliki keluarga yang manis adalah impian setiap orang termasuk Sehun .**

**oOo**

**Oneshot**

**oOo**

Minggu pagi ini adalah pagi yang indah , sangat indah bagi sehun . Kalian tau kenapa? Oke mari kita lihat . Sehun sudah terbangun dari tidurnya sedari tadi , namun saat ingin beranjak dari ranjang empuknya sehun melihat sesosok namja tan yang tampan tertidur di sebelahnya dengan pulas , niatnya tadi ia urungkan karna sepasang tangan melingkari pinggang rampingnya . Dan sekarang? Dia sedang menikmati wajah tampan itu sambil memainkan rambutnya , sesekali mengelus pipi namja tan tersebut . Ah benar benar pagi yang indah bukan?

Saat sehun masih asik dengan jemarinya memainkan rambut yang menutupi wajah namja tersebut dia tersentak pasalnya namja tersebut memeluknya semakin erat dan menariknya mengubah posisi menjadi sehun diatasnya .

" ahh kenapa tidak memberiku morning kiss sayang?'' suara jongin yang serak khas orang baru tidur itu menyadarkan sehun dari kagetnya. Suaminya itu selalu membuat sehun terkejut , namun sehun menyukainya . Pasti . Ya Kim Jongin , jongin adalah suaminya . Tidak mungkin bukan kalau sehun tidur dengan seorang pria sebelum berstatus resmi? Hey! sehun itu anak manja dan baik , jadi hal seperti itu tak akan terjadi okey.

"kau sudah bangun? Sejak kapan?" ucap sehun . Jongin hanya terseyum lebar sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang sehun . Sehun mencoba merubah posisi namun gagal , sehun menatap jongin kemudian memutar matanya malas saat jongin balas menatapnya dengan penuh arti .

**CUP!**

Sehun mencium jongin sekilas . Dia paham tatapan jongin tadi . "sekarang biarkan aku bangun jonginnie ~ kau tak mau sarapan , hm?" tanya sehun lembut.

"aku ingin memakan mu sayangg~" balas jongin menggoda . Sehun memukul dada jongin pelan kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher jongin menembunyikan wajahnya yg memerah . "aigoo uri mommy sangat manis saat merona haha" ucap jongin sambil tertawa pelan.

**Clek.**

mendengar suara pintu terbuka membuat keduanya menoleh ke arah dimana suara itu berasal . " mommy? kenapa mommy di atac daddy?" tanya taeoh purta kecil mereka yang berumur 3 tahun.

Sehun langsung tersadar langsung bangkit dan turun dari ranjangnya menuju taeoh kemudian menggendongnya . " anak mommy yang manis sudah bangun eoh . teo mau sarapan apa , hm? Mommy akan segera membuatkan susu untuk teo , apa teo suka?" ucap sehun mengalihkan pertanyaan putranya . Sehun jelas bingung akan menjawab apa , jadi ia memilih untuk mengalihkannya .

Jongin terkekeh melihat sehun sedikit panik . Jongin kemudian bangkit dari kasur untuk mandi saat melihat sehun keluar kamar membawa taeoh kecil mereka pergi ke dapur . Setelah jongin selesai mandi dia turun ke lantai bawah rumahnya . Dia terseyum manis melihat interaksi sehun dan taeoh .

"mommy saat besal nanti teo ingin menjadi sepelti daddy boleh kan mom?" tanya taeoh dengan logat cadelnya imut .

"hey jagoan daddy memang harus seperti daddy saat besar nanti okey" jawab jongin yang mendengar pertanyaan taeoh pada sehun seraya mengusak rambut anaknya dan menciumi pipi gembulnya gemas .

" ahaha daddy cetop ~ . . ahaha daddy ~ teo mohon ahaha" chanyeol geli di ciumi daddynya seperti itu . jongin berhenti menciumi taeoh kemudian menyamakan tingginya dengan taeoh yang duduk di kursi . " janji pada daddy untuk mejadi anak yang baik saat besar nanti , okey?" ucap jongin . taeoh menganggukan kepalanya pasti . " tentu caja daddy , teo janji"jongin tersenyum mendengarnya.

Sehun sangat bahagia melihatnya , bahkan sekarang matanya berkaca-kaca . Jongin membuatnya semakin jatuh cinta , padahal dulu saat sekolah jongin adalah berandal. pekerjaanya hanya membuat onar . Tapi siapa sangka sekarang dia merupakan direktur dari perusaan keluarga KIM yang bahkan sekarang semakin besar karna bersatu dengan perusahaan keluarga OH . Jongin menjadi sosok pemimpin yang sangat berkharisma dan di segani banyak orang . Namun bila di rumah jongin menjadi sosok hangat untuk taeoh , terlebih sehun .

Jongin memeluk sehun "kenapa menangis sayang? Hm?" tanya jongin . "ti-tidak aku tidak menangis jongin . ini air mata bahagiaku memiliki malaikat seperti kalian" jawab sehun tersenyum .

Jongin memeluknya erat " kau lah malaikat ku sayang , kau memberiku juga seorang malaikat kecil kita yang manis itu . aku sungguh berterima kasih pada tuhan karna memberi kalian di hidup ku" sehun memjamkan matanya saat jongin mencium dahinya setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Selesai sarapan keluarga kecil itu bermain di kolam renang yang ada di halaman belakang . taeoh sedikit merengek karna masih takut untuk belajar renang padahal dia sudah pakai pelampung .

Sekarang mereka sedang istirahat karna lelah bermain air . " mom , bicakah teo punya adik? Teo ingin mempunyai teman belmain di lumah . Kita akan pelgi membelinya kan mom?"tanya taeoh membuat sehun terkaget .

"teo sayang , adik tidak bisa di beli seperti teo membeli mainan di toko . teo harus menunggu lama untuk itu sayang" jawab sehun halus takut kalau taeoh akan menangis bila ia salah bicara.

Taeoh menunduk diam . Jongin menggendongnya cepat . " jagoan tidak menangis . daddy janji akan memberikannya pada teo secepatnya , teo percaya pada daddy bukan?" ucapan jongin membuat sehun memdelik menatapnya tajam "yak! Seenaknya saja kalau bicara kau kim jongin!"

Taeoh menangis keras dibuatnya karna teriakan sehun tadi . Sehun panik bukan main , dia tidak bermaksud sungguh . "teo sayang dengarkan mommy" rayu sehun sambil berusaha menggendong taeoh yang memeluk leher jongin erat . "maafkan mommy sayang ~" namun teoh masih menangis keras .

"okey bila teo tidak mau berhenti menangis mommy tidak akan memberikan teo adik" ucap sehun menyerah . sehun bukannya tidak mau memiliki anak lagi , dia takut jika perhatiannya berkurang pada taeoh karna mengurus baby . taeoh itu sangat manja sepertinya .

Taeoh langsung berhenti menangis , dia menoleh kearah sehun dengan mata yg berkaca kaca bahkan pipi gembulnya dan hidung mungilnya yang menggemaskan itu memerah. "mommy tidak bohong kan hiks teo hiks teo cudah belenti menangic jadi hiks apa teo dapat adik?" taeoh mejawabnya sambil terisak karna habis menagis .

"ne , tapi teo harus menunggu . memiliki adik itu tidak cepat . teo harus bersabar , otte?" sehun berusaha memberi pengertian . "hm teo akan menjadi anak baik mom" ucap taeoh mantap .

Jongin yang sedari tadi diam ikut tersenyum , dia bukannya tidak mau membantu sehun menenangkan anaknya yang manis ini . Tapi egonya untuk membuat sehun hamil lagi lebih besar , jadi dia memilih dan diam menanti jawaban sehun . Dan yang pasti membuat jongin senang adalah jawaban sehun untuk bersedia memiliki anak lagi . ahh betapa bahagianya dia saat ini .

.

.

Diruang keluarga kediaman kim ini terdengar suara tawa riang dari satu satunya anak keluarga itu . taeoh tak berhenti tertawa saat bermain dengan jongin . jongin duduk di sofa , dia lelah bermain kejar kejaran dengan taeoh . taeoh itu sangat aktit sepertinya dulu , tapi semoga tidak nakal sepertinya.

Saat makan malam pun tiba , sehun sibuk berkutat di dapur . keluarga kecil kim bukan tidak punya asisten rumah tangga , sehun sudah sepakat pada jongin untuk tidak menyewa asisten untuk memasak juga . dia ingin keluargannya memakan masakannya itu saja .

"makanan sudah siap , apa tidak ada yang lapar?" tanya sehun sambil melihat jongin yang duduk di sofa dan taeoh yang menarik narik tangan jongin minta di temani main lagi.

"kajja kita ke ruang makan teo , lihat mommy sudah menunggu" ucap jongin seraya bangkit dari posisinya . saat sudah di depan sehun ia mengecup sekilas bibir sehun . "setelah makan malam nanti ada yang ingin ku bicarakan sayang" ucap jongin lembut .

"aku tau maksud mu , aku juga akan membahas itu nanti . sekarang kita makan dulu . lihat? Teo sudah duduk manis di tempatnya" jawab sehun sambil melirik taeoh di meja makan . jongin duduk di ujung meja makan , tempat kepala keluarga duduk . mereka makan dengan tenang . sesekali terdengar taeoh yg bernyanyi anak anak sambil makan . sedangkan sehun dan jongin hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dan ternyemum melihatnya .

Selesai makan malam taeoh duduk di ruang keluarga menikmati acara kartun faforitnya , terkadang terkekeh saat ada adegan kartun yang lucu . lalu dimana orang tuanya? Sehun dan jongin duduk di ayunan yang ada halaman belakang menghadap kearah bangunan sambil melihat taeoh yg fokus pada televisi lewat dinding kaca yang menjadi pembatas .

"sehun sayang kau serius dengan ucapanmu saat renang tadi kan?" suara jongin memecah keheningan diantara mereka .

Sehun menoleh kearah jongin yang merangkulnya mesra . "aku tak tau jongin , aku tidak memungkiri jika ingin punya anak lagi , kau juga bukan? Tapi aku memikirkan taeoh . dia sedang aktif , aku takut dia kurang perhatian jika aku benar benar mangandung nanti" ucap sehun mengeluarkan keresahannya.

Jongin tersenyum , dia beruntung memiliki sehun sebagai istrinya . sehun begitu menyayangi taeoh sehingga me-nomor-duakan keinginannya . jongin memeluk sehun sambil mengusap kepalanya "kita akan menjaga taeoh bersama sama . taeoh tidak akan kekurangan apapun . bahkan kalau perlu aku akan ijin pada appa untuk mengurangi jam kerja ku agar aku dapat memerhatikan mu dan taeoh jika memang benar kau hamil nantii . bagaimana?"jelas jongin sedang membujuk sehun .

"aish jangan , tanpa di kurangi saja kau sering pulang cepat" ucap sehun mendengus . "hey! itu karna kau , kau selalu lewat di pikiran ku . membuatku rindu dan ingin cepat berada dirumah bersama kalian" jawab jongin. Setelah itu keadaan kembali hening lagi .

"jadi bagaimana? Apa kita perlu pindah kerumah orang tua ku atau orang tua mu saat hamil nanti?" tanya jongin . "kau niat sekali ya . tapi sepertinya itu bukan ide buruk , kita bisa pindah saat kandunganku mulai besar nanti" ucap sehun sambil berfikir .

Jongin terseyum riang . 'Yes bujukanku berhasil' batin jongin sambil menyeringai mesum . "bisa kita mulai program memiliki baby nanti malam?" tanya jongin yang langsung di balas injakan di kakinya . " dasar mesum , aku membencimu tuan kim" ucap sehun sambil melepas pelukan jongin .

"haha ayolah sayang , lebih cepat lebih baik" rayu jongin pada sehun . langkah kecil yang terdengar menarik perhatian mereka . dapat dilihat taeoh berlari kecil menghampiri mereka . " mommyyy~ teo ngantuk , ayo kita tidul mom ~" rengek chanyeol .

Jongin segera menggendong taeoh . " ayo , daddy akan menyayi untukmu sebelum kau tidur " jawab jongin sambil menciumnya . taeoh membalas dengan pelukan dileher jongin dan merengek kecil . sepertinya taeoh benar benar mengantuk .

Jongin dan sehun kemudian berjalan masuk kedalam rumah dengan taeoh yang ada di gendongan jongin , sedangkan tangan jongin yang satu berada di pinggang ramping sehun . "aku akan menidurkan teo di kamarnya . kau ke kamar saja duluan , bersiaplah"ucap jongin menggoda.

"aku benar benar membecimu , KIM" kata sehun sambil mempotkan bibirnya.

.

.

"Dan aku sangat mencintaimu Kim Sehun haha" balas jongin sambil tertawa dan memasuki rumah bersama .

.

.

.

**END**

**HAHHHH AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGA FF PERTAMA KUUU . MOHON REVIEWNYA . AKU JANJI KALAU REVIEWNYA BANYAK GAK PEKE LAMA BUAT UPDATE BIKIN SEQUELNYA SESUAI RENCANA AKU :"D**

**TERIMA KASIH UNTUK YANG SUDAH BACA ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Miss you (Sequel Little Family)**

**Author : exobabyyhun**

**Cast : Kim jongin, Oh sehun , Exo member and many more.**

**Genre : romance , family**

**Declaimer : This mine**

**This is KaiHun fanfic /GS/ typo**

**Hay sesuai janji saya , saya bikin sequelnya . mungkin ff saya ini akan oneshoot tapi bakal ada sequel sequelnya . buat ff chapter masih belum kefikiran . mungkin ada yang mau bantu cari ide buar bikin ffnya alurnya seperti apa hehe . btw jangan heran kalau nanti menemukan akun RP dengan nama author karna itu memang saya . OH IYA! Saya minta maaf buat FF Little Family karna ada typo nama chanyeol . Niat saya tdnya anaknya mau chanyeol .. tapi setelah berfikir ulang ternyata saya baru ingat ada TaeOH . maafkan keteledoran saya . Sekian yah cuab cuab dari saya :" Oh ya! DLDR! Thanks ;D**

**Summary**

**Sehun terlalu merindukan jongin . dan teo anak mereka rewel karna di tinggal sang daddy , intinya mereka merindukan jongin.**

**oOo**

**Oneshoot**

**oOo**

"teo pakai celana mu dulu sayang , jangan lari terus" sehun terus mengejar taeoh yang tidak mau dipakaikan celana dia malah ingin mengajak sehun bermain , hahh namanya juga anak anak batin sehun.

HUP

Dengan cepat jongin yang sudah rapih menangkap taeoh yang berlari kearahnya "kenapa berlari terus , hm? Kasian mommy jadi capek mengejar teo . mommy kan ingin memakaikan teo celana agar terlihat tampan seperti daddy" ucap jongin narsis.

Sehun mencibik pelan sambil berjalan kearah jongin yang menggendong taeoh dan memakaikannya celana ."hmm habic mommy mengejal teo . teo kan ingin main jadi teo tidak mau ditangkap mommy" ucap taeoh sambil cemberut.

"mommy hanya ingin memakaikan teo celana saja kok , habis itu kan kita bisa main lagi . apa teo tidak malu sudah mandi dan tampan tapi tidak pakai celana , hm?" jawab sehun sambil mengelus kepala taeoh ."teo kan cudah tampan sepelti daddy , iyakan dad?" taeoh menatap jongin penuh harap.

"ne, anak daddy memang tampan . tapi akan lebih tampan bila menuruti kata mommy" ucap jongin , jongin mengecup pipi taeoh . jongin selalu di buat gemas pleh tingkah taeoh .

"jja kita sarapan , mommy sudah membuatkan sereal kesukaan teo di meja makan" ucap sehun mengelus lembut surai taeoh . "yeyyy celeal ~ teo boleh makan celeal yang banyak ya mom" kata taeoh . jongin menurunkan taeoh dari gendongannya karna anak itu meronta minta di turunkan dan langsung berlari kearan ruang makan.

"kau akan pergi berapa lama jongin?" tanya sehun sambil memrapihkan dasi dan kemeja jongin yang habis menngendong taeoh tadi ." tidak lama sayang , paling lama satu minggu" jongin mengnggenggam tangan sehun kemudian mengecupnya.

"aku pasti akan merindukan mu . bekerjalah yang benar disana jangan melirik yeoja lain , ku dengar di china banyak yeoja cantik" uacap sehun cemberut. Jongin terkekeh mendengar istrinya yang begitu posesif , namun jongin menyukainya .

"aku bekerja kan untuk keluarga kita juga sayang jadi tak mungkin aku bermain main sedangkan di rumah ada wanita cantik yang terus merindukan aku di sisinya , hm?" kata jongin terseyum menggoda .

"ish kau sedang menggombal , eh?aku sudah kebal sayangg" balas sehun sambil mencubit jongin . jongin hanya tertawa . "ayo kita sarapan , teo pasti sudah menunggu kita lama" kata jongin . jongin kemudian merangkul sehun menyusul taeoh di ruang makan.

.

.

"cepat pulang jongin , atau rencana anak kedua tidak akan kita lanjutkan" kata sehun menahan malu mengucapkan kata kata barusan . sehun tidak mau ditinggal lama lama , tadinya sehun ingin ikut . tapi siapa yang menjaga taeoh , jadi dia memilih jurus ini untuk mengancam jongin haha.

"eh kenapa harus itu taruhannya? Itu tidak adil sayang , appa mu juga yang menyuruh ku ke china untuk cabang perusahaan disana haiss" jongin tentu saja protes , jongin tidak rela menunda menghamili sehun pastinya .

"makanya cepat selesaikan pekerjaan mu" kata sehun sambil memajukan sedikit bibirnya ."kau mau menggoda ku? Bibir mu itu..." jongin ingin menggoda sehun . " yak stop jangan di lanjutkan , aku tidak menggodamu . aku merayumu bodoh" ucap sehun merona.

Jongin terkekeh "baiklah akan ku selesaikan dengan cepat dan kita akan bersenang enang setelahnya baby" jawab jongin sambil mengeluarkan smirknya yang membuat sehun merinding ." baiklah aku berangkat , jaga diri baik baik . jika teo rewel mencariku kita bisa melakukan video call okey" kata jongin .

Sehun mengangguk "teo pasti akan sangat rewel , dia kan anak daddy sekali . bahkan wajahnya itu dirimu sekali jongin" ujar sehun ."tentu saja , teo kan anak ku pasti akan mirip denganku . lagi pula teo kan bisa membuat kau terus mengingat ku haha" jongin dapat melihat warna wajah sehun yg memrah karna ketahuan terlalu sering merindukannya bila ia pergi bertugas .

"baiklah aku berangkat sekarang sayang . aku mencintaimu" kata jongin sambil mencium bibir sehun dan sedikit melumatnya . "daddyyyyy~" teriakan taeoh menghentikan kegiatan mereka . taeoh berlari kecil kearah mereka yang sedari tadi berdiri di beranda rumah.

"hey jagoan , kemari daddy ingin mencium mu"kata jongin kemudian taeoh menghampiri jongin , langsung dibalas dengan gendongan dan kecupan kecupan oleh jongin ." daddy akan pergi bekerja , teo jangan nakal oke . jaga mommy untuk daddy . nanti daddy akan membelikan banyak makanan saat pulang nanti" kata jongin.

Taeoh mengguk semangat "teo akan menjadi anak baik dad . teo ingin mobil mobilan sepelti yang ada di tv kemalin ya dad" . jongin mengusak surai taeoh sambil mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan anaknya itu.

"baiklah daddy berangkat"kata jongin sambil menurunkan taeoh . " sayang aku berangkat , jaga kesehan mu dan taeoh" setelah itu jongin memasuki mobil kemudian melambaikan tangan . sehun dan taeoh membalas lambaian tangan jongin sampai mobil yang jongin tumpangi tidak terlihat.

" ayo teo kita masuk , udaranya dingin lebih baik kita cepat masuk . siapa yang sampai ruang tv duluan maka itu yang menang" mendengar kata sehun , taeoh langsung menoleh kearah sehun kemudian berlari riang kearah ruang tv . sehun membiarkannya duluan , karna jika taeoh kalah dia akan menangis . walau wajahnya jongin sekali tapi sifatnya itu masih ada yg sehun turunkan , ya , cengengnya .

.

.

Sekarang malam telah tiba , dan taeoh terus merengek menanyakan kenapa daddy tan nya itu belum pulang juga . "mommy daddy cenapa belum pulang? Hiks..teo ingin daddy hiks" taeoh terus menangis karna biasanya saat sore menjelang daddynya sudah berada dirumah dan saat dia akan tidur daddynya akan menemaninya bersama mommy.

"sttt sayang , daddy sedang bekerja untuk membelikan teo mobil mobilan yang teo inginkan . bukankah teo yang memintanya sendiri? Daddy akan segera pulang , jadi teo berhenti menangis eoh" ucap sehun sambil menimang taeoh dalam gendongannya .

Bukannya sehun melupakan tentang video call jika taeoh rindu , sehun juga rindu pada taeoh daddy itu . tapi sehun tidak ingin mengganggu waktu istirahat suaminya itu . semakin jongin fokus pada pekerjaannya maka semakin cepat juga jongin pulang dan memeluknya seperti setiap malam.

Taeoh yang lelah menangis akhirnya tertidur di gendongan sehun . sehun menghela nafas berat , tak tega sebenarnya melihat taeoh menangis seperti tadi . "tidurlah yang nyenyak sayang mommy menemanimu disini , sttt" ucap sehun sambil menidurkan taeoh di ranjangnya dan jongin . biar saja selama jongin pergi taeoh tidur bersamanya.

.

.

Setelah sapai di hotel siang tadi jongin tidak langsung masuk kamarnya untuk istirahat . jongin langsung menghadiri rapat untuk perkembangan bisnisnya . jongin benar benar ingin menyelesaikan pekerjaannya . baru berpisah satu hari membuatnya benar benar merindukan istri dan anaknya .

Selasai dengan semua urusan hari ini jongin langsung ke kamar , niatnya ingin menelfon sehun . tapi dia baru sadar ternyata sudah tengah malam . 'sehun pasti sudah tidur , kenapa tidak menelfon ku? Apa dia tidak merindukanku?' batin jongin . jongin tetap dengan niatnya menelfon sehun .

Suara sambungan telfon terdengar . tak berapa lama terdengar seseorang menjawabnya . "yeobosseo? Jonginnie ~" ahh jongin sangat suka saat sehun memanggilnya seperti itu , terkesan manja namun sexy untuk jongin . jongin menyeringai mesum membayangkan sehun memanggilnya seperti itu beberapa minggu lalu saat memulai program 'Jongin versi kecil ke 2nya'.

"jonginnie ~ kenapa diam saja . ku matikan saja kalau begitu" kata sehun sedikit ngambek , ahh seperti remaja saja . mendengar kata kata sehun jongin segera tersadar "chagiaa ~ aku tau kau tidak mungkin menutup telfonya . kau pasti merindukan ku kan?" kata jongin seraya terkekeh .

Mendengar itu sehun hanya diam menahan malu , tebakan jongin benar . sangat benar . "jonginnie ~ teo dari sore menangsimu hingga tertidur . dia terus mencarimu , aku tidak tega melihatnya seperti itu jadi cepatlah salesaikan pekerjaan mu disana . aku dan teo merindukanmu" ucap sehun manja .

"aku juga sangat merindukanmu dan teo sayang . kau pasti repot karna teo tadi kan? Istirahatlah , mendengar suaramu sebentar seperti ini sudah cukup membuatku melepes rindu " ucap jongin lembut .

Sehun tersenyum mendengarnya " kau juga isritahat , aku mencintai mu" . " aku juga sangat mencintaimu mwahh" balas jongin dengan sedikit tambahan suara seperti mencium sehun . setelah itu tidak lagi terdengar sambungan telfon , jongin yang memutuskan panggilannya . dia ingin sehun segera istirahat .

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian

"teo ayo jangan lari larian lagi , nanti berantakan . teo kan sudah rapih , teo ingin terlihat lebih tampan dari daddy tidak?" kata sehun . hari ini jongin pulang , jongin benar benar menepati janjinya agar pulang lebih awal . jongin bekerja sampai larut malam hanya untuk bertemu denga keluarga kecilnya . suami idaman .

"mommy apa nanti daddy akan membawakan teo makana yang banyak? Kemalin teman pleyglup teo belcelita kalau ayahnya cangat baik celalu pulang dengan banyak makanan" ujar taeoh . sehun terheran , kenapa yang ada di pikiran anaknya hanya makanan? Bahkan pipinya sudah sangat gembul . untung kulitnya tidak hitam seperti daddynya .

"teo , teo kan jika pergi bersama daddy akan selalu membawa pulang makanan yang banyak . daddy juga membelikan banyak mainan untuk teo . daddy juga selalu bermain dengan teo kan? Jadi sudah pasti daddynya teo lebih baik , yup?" ujar sehun . sehun bukan membangga banggakan jongin . hanya saja jongin memang seperti itu adanya . sangat menyayangi mereka .

"c'mon kita berangkat menjeput daddy" kata sehun sambil menuntun teo . namun saat sudah dekat pintu sehun merasakan mual . sehun langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi meninggalkan taeoh bersama supirnya yang menunggu mereka di depan pintu tadi . sehun bertumpu pada westafel , tiba tiba tubuhnya lemas . sehun berjongkok menetralkan kepalanya sedikit pusing . taeoh datang menyusul sehun " mommy kenapa diam , ayo jung ahjuci cudah menunggu" kata taeoh , dia belum mengerti keadaan . maklum saja dia masih sangat kecil .

"ah ne ayo berangakat , teo duluan oke . mommy akan mengambil sesuatu dulu sebentar" kata sehun . taeoh menurut saja apa kata mommynya . sehun bergegas melihat kalender di kamarnya . gawat! Harusnya sudah dari 2 minggu lalu dia datang bulan . sehun langsung mengambil sesuatu di laci . dia mengambil testpack . sehun memang menyimpannya untuk jaga jaga seperti sekarang . sehun langsung bergegas ke kamar mandi .

Sehun kaget melihat hasilnya 'yatuhan teo akan mempunyai adik secepat ini' batin sehun . sehun tak habis pikir dia dan jongin memang sering melakukannya setelah rencana mempunyai baby lagi sekitar 2 bulan lalu . tapi dia tidak menyangka akan secepat ini . jongin memang luar biasa .

Sehun terseyum membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi jongin nanti . jongin memang sangat menantikan kabar ini , makanya dia sangat semangat . ah tapi sepertinya jongin senang melakukannya juga , itukan hobi jongin . setelah itu sehun langsung keluar dan menyusul teo yang sedang bercanda dengan supirnya .

"ayo ahjussi kita berangkat" kata sehun tersenyum . teo duduk di sebelah sehun sambil bernyanyi kecil .

.

.

Sampai di bandara sehun langsung menelfon jongin . tadi jongin sudah mengirimnya pesan katanya jongin sudah menunggu di cafetaria bandara . "yeoboseo , jonginnie ~ kau dimana? Aku sudah sampai . cepat ke parkiran . aku tidak mau berjalan jauh jauh , teo sangat nakal saat di keramaian dia akan berlari larian . kau taukan?" kata sehun .

"tumben kau tak mau jalan jalan sayang , biasanya sangat hobi" jongin bangkit dari duduknya dan menggeret kopernya . "aku sedang hamil tidak boleh lelah" kata sehun . sehun sengaja mengatakannya.

"what!" jongin menyemburkan coffenya . dengan segera jongin memasukan handphonenya dan berlari teruburu buru . sehun di dalam mobil cekikikan mendengar pekikan jongin tadi . "selamat nyonya saya turut senang" kata supir sehun yang ikut mendengar berita bahagia tersebut. " ne ahjussi , gomawo" sehun tersenyum manis .

"mom..."panggil taeoh . "ya sayang" jawab sehun sambil menelus kepala taeoh . " mom hamil itu apa" ah sehun lupa anaknya ini masih begitu kecil dan pasti akan bertanya ketika ia mendengar kata kata yang baru di dengarnya .

"hmm hamil itu berarti teo akan mempunyai adik , teo senang? Teo waktu itu meminta adik kan? " kata sehun tersenyum . belum sempat taeoh menjawab sehun mendengar suara ketukan keras di kaca mobilnya . itu jongin . sehun kemudian membuka pintu dan langsung di tarik jongin ke pelukannya .

"terima kasih sehun, terima kasih" setelah mengatakan itu jongin mencium wajah sehun berkali kali melampiaskan rasa senangnya . "padahal kita baru memulai programnya tapi langsung jadi yah . bukankah benihku sangat bagus , iya kan sayang?" jongin mengeluarkan smirknya .

"ish jongin ini tempat umum , kalau berbicara yang benar . dasar mesum"balas sehun . sehun memeluk jongin menyembunyikan wajahnya . jongin terkekeh karna tingkah sehun . " daddyyyy" suara pekikan taeoh membuat jongin dan sehun melepaskan pelukannya . taeoh segera kaluar kemudian memeluk daddynya .

" daddy , kata mommy teo akan mempunyai adik" kata taeoh sambil tertawa riang . jongin menggendong taeoh . "janji daddy pada teo benar kan?" jawab jongin bangga . sehun hanya mendengus mendengarnya .

"ayo kita pulang cuacanya sedang dingin , mommy sudah mulai kedinginan . kasihan baby~"kata sehun manja . jongin tersenyum "ayo sayang " balas jongin sambil memasukan taeoh kedalam mobil . kemudian jongin menarik sehun ke pelukannya sebentar sambil meraba perut sehun . " aku mencintai kalian" jongin mencium bibir sehun , setelah melepasnya jongin dan sehun masuk kedalam mobil yang akan membawa mereka pulang .

.

.

**END**

**Penting :**

**Maaf atas ff Little Family yang banyak kesalahan , mungkin di ff ini juga kalian menemukan typo . saya mohon maaf . di chapter sebelumnya nama chanyeol sempet muncul . sebenernya niat awal saya anaknya itu chanyeol . tapi saya berfikir ulang , dan mulai mengedit jadi taeoh . tapi ternyata ada yang kelewat . saya sekali lagi minta maaf **

**Bonus Story!**

**.**

**.**

Taeoh tertidur pulas selama perjalanan di pangkuan jongin . sepertinya dia sangat merindukan jongin .

"jongin" suara sehun memecah keheningan . "ya honey~" jongin masih dalam mode senangnya ternyata . "hmm sebenarnya aku belum memeriksakan ini di dokter , aku baru memeriksanya dengan testpack" ucap sehun pelan .

Jongin menatap sehun "kau tidak percaya pada benih ku yang super itu? Aku sangat yakin kalau itu benar benar positif" jawab jongin yakin . sehun hanya tersenyum kemudian merebahkan kepalanya di bahu jongin "aku sangat bahagia saat ini jonginnie~" jongin mengelus surai sehun lembut. Kemudian sehun dan jongin menikmati mobil mereka melaju santai membelah jalanan kota seoul sambil merencanakan sesuatu untuk kedepannya untuk keluarga kecil mereka yang akan bertampah satu anggota .

.

.

**Selesai **

**Ditunggu reviewnya yaaaaa . **

**Bikin sequel lagi atau engga nih? Minta pendapat yaa **

**Thanks yang sudah baca!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Flashback (Sequel Little Family)**

**Author : exobabyyhun**

**Cast : Kim jongin, Oh sehun , Exo member is cameo**

**Genre : romance , family**

**Declaimer : This mine**

**This is KaiHun fanfic /GS/ typo**

**Hay saya datang membawa cerita lagi haha . Saya emang hobi baca FF terlebih KaiHun atau apapun yang ukenya sehun . Mungkin dari situ saya jadi pingin bikin FF sendiri . Karena ... FF yang ukenya sehun jarang , sedangkan menurut saya sehun itu uke banget -_- . Oh iya FF ini Cuma KARANGAN , bukan dari pengalaman pribadi yah . ini murni khayalan saya yang berlebihan terhadap kaihun . sebenernya saya hobi banget nonton film yang imajinasinya tinggi saperti Harry potter , devergent , dll . dan mungkin itu juga yang menyebabkan saya punya hayalan yg sedikit berlebihan . Kapan kapan saya bakal buat FF fantasy . Gimana? Haha . Oke sekian cuab-cuab saya~ review jangan lupa ^^**

**Summary**

**Melihat anak remaja berjalan bersama teman temannya membuat sehun rindu akan masa masa sekolahnya dulu **

**oOo**

**Oneshoot**

**oOo**

Sehun mengelus perutnya yang sudah mulai membesar . kini kandungannya sudah memasuki bulan ke 5 . Sehun kini berada di cafe milik temannya, kyungsoo oppa . Kyungsoo oppa sedang sibuk jadi tidak bisa menemani sehun yang sedang menunggu jongin menjemputnya .

Kalian pasti bertanya dimana bocah kecil imut yang bibir mungilnya tidak berhenti makan itu . tadi pagi appa dan eomma jongin datang , katanya merindukan cucu kesayangan mereka , jadi mereka membawa taeoh beberapa hari .

Sehun tentu saja mengijinkan , mana berani dia melarang mertuanya . bisa bisa ia akan di pisahkan dengan jonginnya yang sexy itu . untungnya taeoh tidak akan rewel jika bersama mertuanya itu . tentu saja , mereka akan sangat memanjakan taeoh melebihi jongin . pasti taeoh akan sangat senang bersama mereka .

Sehun menatap keluar cafe , sehun memang memilih tempat yang terbuka . mencari udara segar katanya , padahal kyungsoo sudah melarangnnya karna cuaca seoul memang sedikit dingin dan kyungsoo menyayangi sehun dan calon babynya . kyungsoo memang suah menganggap sehun seperti adiknya .

Saat sedang asyik melihat pemandangan , mata sehun menangkap gerombolan anak remaja sedang bercanda penuh tawa , ahh sehunjadi merindukan masa masa kuliahnya dahulu . sehun ingat bagaimana awal dia masuk kuliah sampai akhirnya dia menemukan banyak sahabat serta...pelabuhan hatinya .

**Flasback On**

Suara bel yang cukup keras menandakan bahwa siswa tahun ajaran baru harus berkumpul di lapangan sekolah untuk menghadiri acara penyambutan serta peresmian masa perkenalan program sekolah . tidak ada ospek di Seoul national high school tahun ini . mereka mencoba menjauhkan image senior jahat pada hoobaenya .

Sehun berbaris paling belakang karna dia sadar dia cukup tinggi dan dapat menghalangi siswa lain jika dia berdiri di depan sana . sehun menyadari sejak dia memasuki gerbang sampai dia berbaris sekarang banyak senior yang membicarakannya .

Senior namja tentu saja akan memujinya seperti " lihat wajah mungilnya , sangat imut sekalii ~ ah dia harus jadi milikku" atau "lihat tubuhnya , ah ah perhatikan kulit mulusnya . apa dia tidak sakit jatuh dari langit?" okey yang itu berlebihan .

Senior yeoja juga banyak yang iri walau ada yang ikut memuji tapi lebih banyak yang mencaci "cih bocah seperti itu pasti oprasi" . "dia bernama sehun , ku dengar dia yeoja yang manis . tapi kenapa wajahnya dingin . pasti dia hanya menunjukan wajah manisnya pada namja – namja , wanita penggoda"

Dalam hitungan jam sehun mampu membuat satu sekolah membicarakan dirinya . "sehun kau hanya perlu diam saja , jangan tanggapi omongan mereka . mereka hanya iri padamu" kata baekhyun , teman sedari sehun masih taman kanak kanak ."tenang saja , aku sudah menyiapkan mental ku , aku akan membuat mereka yang berkata buruk itu menelan ludahnya sendiri" ucap sehun dingin.

Sehun itu anak yang manis , sehun memang berwajah dingin tapi itu hanya kedok saja . jika sudah lama kenal sehun kalian akan tau betapa hari hari sehun penuh dengan aegyo yang tidak ia sadari itu. Kemudian sehun dan baekhyun memasuki kelas

Saat perkenalan telah tiba , bukan guru yang menemani mereka . melainkan para senior yang menjadi panitia program perkenalan ini . " perkenalkan kami adalah panitia program ini , Park chanyeol imnida di sebelahku kim jongin , kalian bisa memanggilnya kai . di sebelahnya lagi ada kim jongdae . kami akan menjadi pendamping kalian selama 1 minggu ini , mohon kerjasamanya" kata chanyeol sambil membungkuk sedikt bersama temannya yang lain.

Sekarang mereka berkeliling sekolah untuk memberi tau letak letak ruangan apa saja di sekolah . saat sedang berjalan di belakang gerombolan hoobaenya , mata jongin menangkap sesosok yeoja manis sedang mendengarkan serius penjelasan jongdae .

"dia sehun , murid baru yang banyak di perbincangkan itu . bukankah dia sangat cantik , iya kan kai?" tanya chanyeol . jongin dan chanyeol memang hanya mengikuti saja menjaga para siswa baru sedangkan yang memandu dan menjelaskan itu jongdae . mendengar pernyataan chanyeol tadi membuat jongin tersenyum . "dia akan menjadi milikku suatu saat nanti"

Chanyeol tertawa mendengar kata kata jongin barusan "kau mempunyai banyak pesaing bung , ku dengar banyak namja tenar memperebutkannya" jawab chanyeol sambil tertawa.

" aku juga tak kalah tenar , aku anak pemilik sekolah beserta segala kekuasaan yang ku miliki . kau lupa?" kata jongin . " ya..ya..ya aku ingat . tapi kau lebih terkenal dengan kekuasaan mu sebagai berandal sekolah" balas chanyeol .

"jangan ikuti aku ke club lagi chanyeol" kata kata jongin ini langsung membuat chanyeol panik . dia kan salah satu anak buah jongin . "hey kenapa harus itu sih? Kau sangat menyebalkan" jawab chanyeol . "berhenti berbicara atau aku benar benar membuat kata kata ku tadi benar benar terjadi" kali ini chanyeol benar benar diam .

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian

Saat istirahat tiba , sehun dan baekhyun berjalan sambil membawa makanan mereka . tapi ternyata tidak ada meja kosong , saat itu jongin yang kebetulan lewat langsung menghampiri sehun ."kau anak kelas yang tadi ku dampingi kan?" kata jongin basa basi . sehun hanya mengangguk . "biar ku carikan tempat" dengan segera jongin melirik gerombolan anak di salah satu meja . yang dilirik segera sadar dan bergegas pergi , mereka sudah mendengar tentang jongin dari senior lain .

Sehun sedikit heran , tapi dia masa bodoh toh mereka sendiri yang mau pergi . " terimakasih sunbae"kata sehun . "nama mu?" bukannya membalas ucapan terimakasih sehun , jongin malah menanyakan namanya . seun sebenarnya heran , tapi yasudah lah.

"sehun , oh sehun imnida" jawab sehun . "ah sehun , ini tidak gratis okey . aku minta nomer ponselmu" kata jongin sambil menyerahkan handphonenya pada sehun . " tapi sunbae , untuk apa?" jawab sehun .

"tulis saja , nanti baru ku beritahu " kata jongin . sehun yang pada dasarnya polos , hanya diam dan menuliskan nomor ponselnya di ponsel jongin . sehun menyerahkan ponselnya pada jongin "ini sunbae" kata sehun .

Jongin kemudian duduk di hadapan sehun dan memesan menyuruh seseorang memesankan makanan utuknya . baekhyun sedari tadi diam melihat keduanya , baekhyun bertanya tanya ,kenapa sunbaenya ini tiba tiba datang dan bersikap seperti itu . baekhyun akhirnya mengambil kesimpulan bahwa sunbaenya itu menyukai sahabatnya .

Selesai memakan makanannya jongin bangkit , dia mendapat pesan karna ada rapat panitia . sebelum benar benar pergi meninggalkan meja makan jongin menatap sehun kemudian berkata "pulang nanti tunggu aku di gerbang , nanti ku telfon" kata jongin . "tapi sunbae.."

"aku tidak suka menerima penolakan" kata jongin . kemudian jongin benar benar pergi . sehun hanya terbengong , ada apa sunbaenya itu . apa dia tidak waras?

"sehunnie kurasa kai sunbae menyukai mu , aku sangat yakin . tapi kudengar dia berandalan , tapi kurasa tak apa . lihat saja , dia sanga keren terlebih image bad boynya membuat dia semakin tenar bukan?" kata baekhyun . "ya kurasa dia hanya kurang perhatian saja baek" balas sehun .

Sejak melihat jongin berdiri di depan kelas sehun memang sudah tertarik pada jongin . pakaiannya tidak serapih sunbae yang lain memang , tapi itu menunjukan kesan santai yang jongin miliki . dan sehun menyukainya .

Bel pulang pun sudah terdengar , saat sehun sedang membereskan tasnya ponsel sehun bergetar . nomor tersebut belum ada di kontaknya , dengan penasaran sehun menjawabnya . "sehun kau dimana? Ini aku jongin .aku sudah menunggumu di depan gerbang" sehun kaget , ternyata sunbaenya yang tadi siang . " ah ne sunbae aku segera kesana" jawab sehun .

Sehun berlari menuju gerbang , halaman sekolah sangat ramai . matanya nyusuri halaman sekolah mencari jongin , sampai akhinya dia melihat jongin berdiri di samping motor sportnya yang berwarna merah itu .

Sehun segera menghampirinya . dengan nafas tersengal sehun berdiri di depan jongin " maaf hah..sunbae pasti menunggu lama" kata sehun sedikit tersengal . " kau berlari dari kelas?" kata jongin sambil memegang pundak sehun . sehun hanya mengangguk .

" aku akan tetap menunggumu walau kau terlambat sehunnie" kata jongin mengelus puncak kepala sehun membuat sehun merona . perlakuan jongin pada sehun sangat menarik perhatian banyak orang . tak jarang ada mencibir sehun karna dikira menggoda salah satu pangeran sekolah .

"ayo ku antar pulang , kau harus mau . kau tau aku tak menerima penolakan" kata jongin . sehun mengangguk saja , dia tak bisa menolakkan? . sehun makin kaget saat jongin menarik kepalanya dan memakaikannya helm . wajah jongin sangat dekat membuat jantungnya berpacu cepat . 'omona .. omona .. jantung ku ..' batin sehun .

Selama perjalanan sehun hanya berbicara seperlunya saja , dia belum bisa mengontrol detak jantungnya saat dekat dengan jongin seperti ini . jongin pun sebenarnya sama . hanya saja jongin lebih bisa mengontrolnya .

Sekarang sehun dan jongin sudah sampai di depan rumah sehun . sehun sudah turun dari motor jongin . "sunbae ingin mampi sebentar?" tawar sehun ."hm apakah boleh? Ah iya jangan panggil aku sunbae . panggi aku oppa kalau bisa haha " kata jongin .

"aku pilih jongin saja , lagi pula saat aku melihat daftar siswa kita hanya berbeda beberapa bulan" jawab sehun cepat . " eh? Kau mencari tau tentang ku ya? Kau menyukai ku? Ahh aku juga menyukai mu sehunnie haha" . sehun yang mendengar pernyataan jongin sangat terkejut , benar kata kata baekhyun waktu itu .

"kau jadi membawaku masuk kan sehun?"tanya jongin . "i-iya sunbae .. ah maksudku jongin" kata sehun terbata karna masih kaget .

Jongin memasuki rumah mewah sehun , tidak seperti kabanyakan teman sehun yang lain yang akan berdecak kagum pada rumah mewahnya . jongin sangat tenang , kelewat tenang . tentu saja , rumah jongin tak jauh beda dengan rumah sehun .

Sehun datang membawa minuman dan makanan ringan setelah tadi mempersilahkan jongin duduk . jongin kemudian meminum minuman yang di sediakan sehun . "dimana orang tua mu sehun?" kata jongin .

"hm ya? Appa sedang di kantor , eomma sedang pergi . mungkin arisan dengan temannya" sehun menjawab tanpa melihat jongin . dia tak berani , cara saat jongin minum tadi sexy menurutnya jadi lebih baik jika sehun tidak menatapnya .

"mereka akan kembali jam berapa? Aku akan menunggunya" ucap jongin dengan santainya ."sunbae mau apa?" suara sehun terdengar sedikit panik .

"aku? Bertemu calon mertua pastinya" kata jongin sambil menatap sehun . jongin menapat mata teduh sehun , membuat sehun merona ."ah ya apa tadi aku mendengarmu memanggilku sunbae? Sudah ku katakan bukan panggil saja dengan nama ku".

"hmm iya , maaf" jawab sehun singkat . "tapi kenapa kau bilang ingin bertemu mertua? Memangnya kau akan menikah dengan mu?" kata sehun dingin.

"aku ingin bertanya , kenapa kau yang sekarang dan kau yang di sekolah sangat beda? Kau disekolah sangat dingin , tapi sekarang? Ekspresimu menakjubkan . aku tak menyangka kau mempunyai banyak ekspresi" jawab jongin tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan sehun tadi .

Mendengar peryataan jongin sehun sebenarnya malu . sehun lupa untuk menjaga mimik muka dinginnya seperti di sekolah . "jangan sembunyikan perasaanmu sehun , aku menyukai mu yang banyak ekspresi . apalagi jika kau memamerkan wajah imutmu padaku , aku akan tambah menyukai mu" kata jongin.

"jongin kau ini sebenarnya kenapa? Kenapa kau aneh tiba tiba seperti ini dan berkata kau suka pada ku . kau ingin mempermainkan ku?" kata sehun pelan .

Jongin langsung menengok kearah sehun yang memang duduk di sebelahnya . jongin memegang dagu sehun , mengarahkan wajah sehun untuk menantapnya . "tatap aku . aku juga bingung pada diriku saat ini . aku tak pernah merasaan perasaan seperti ini sebelumnya . aku bersusngguh sungguh menyukai mu sehun" ujar jongin serius .

"tapi kau suka membuat onar di sekolah . sekalipun aku juga menyukaimu appa pasti tidak akan setuju" jawab sehun dengan balas menatap jongin .

"jadi kau juga menyukai ku?" senyum menggoda jongin mulai nampak . sehun baru sadar bahwa dia salah bicara . 'kenapa bibir ini tak bisa di ajak kerjasama . menyebalkan . membuat malu saja' batin sehun .

Sehun hanya diam . sehun masih malu mengakuinya . saat sehun memberanikan diri untuk menatap jongin . tatapan dalam jongin membuat sehun seakan akan masuk dalam pesonanya . semakin lama wajah jongin semakin dekat , sehun sampai dapat merasakan hembusan nafas jongin di wajahnya .

Jongin mulai menempelkan bibirnya di bibir sehun yang mungil itu . bibir sehun itu memang sudah lama menggoda imannya . jongin mulai melumat bibir manis itu . sehun masih terlalu polos untuk mendominasi ciuman ini .

Tautan itu dilepas oleh sehun , sehun mendengar suara langkah semakin mendekat . "maafkan aku sehun , aku hilang kendali tadi hehe" kata jongin tak bersalah . 'dasar bodoh , sudah merebut ciuman pertama ku malah berkata seperti itu . jinjja' batin sehun sedikit kesal .

"sehun kau sudah pulang nak , kau membawa temanmu juga eh?" kata appa sehun .

"bukan kah kau anak dari Kim jonghyun eoh? Benar kan yeobo" tanya appa sehun , Oh Minho ke jongin dan meminta pendapat pada istrinya Oh Taemin . Taemin eomma sehun hanya mengangguk tanda dia setuju dengan pendapat suaminya .

"selamat sore ahjussi" ucap jongin seraya membungkuk hormat . "ne ahjussi benar , saya memang anak Kim Jonghyun kita pernah bertemu beberapa waktu lalu saat pertemuan relasi bisnis . senang bertemu ahjussi lagi" jawab jongin sambil tersenyum .

"ahh aku benar ternyata , kau teman sehun?" tanya minho ramah . "sebenarnya aku ingin merubah status teman itu ahjussi . tapi aku akan memintaijin dari mu terlebih dahulu" kata jongin.

Sehun melotot tak percaya akan jawaban jongin . "jongin kau jangan bercanda , appa orang yang sangat serius" bisik sehun pada jongin . jongin pura pura tidak mendengarnya dan terus tersenyum .

"yatuhan , aku harus segera menelfon key . kau tau yeobo tadi saat aku pergi bersama key , aku berniat menjodohkan sehun dengan anaknya . tapi ternyata rencana ku gagal karna anaknya sendiri yang meminta ijin . yatuhann dimana ponselku" ucap taemin heboh karna sangat senang .

Jongin memang sudah mencari tau tentang keluarga sehun beberapa hari lalu . dan ternyata keberuntungan ada di pihaknya karna ternyata keluarganya dan keluarga sehun sudah kenal lama . itu semakin membuat langkah jongin terasa sangat ringan .

Mulai dari hari itu sehun dan jongin mulai di jodohkan . mereka berdua yang memang pada dasarnya saling suka tentu saja menerimanya . jongin juga muali berubah semenjak itu , dia jadi anak rajin dan tidak membuat onar . karna perubahan jongin itu juga membuat image sehun yang buruk dimata senior yeoja di sekolahnya hilang .

Dimata orang orang sehun lah yang membuat jongin berubah menjadi lebih baik . memang tak sepenuhnya salah , jongin memang berubah karna ingin menjadi yang terbaik untuk sehun . dia hanya ingin membahagiakan sehun nantinya .

**Flashback Off**

"sayang .. sayang .. hey" panggil jongin . sehun segera tersadar dari lamunannya . "ah maaf aku tak sadar kau sudah datang jongin" kata sehun sedikit bersalah .

"kau melamun tadi , memikirkan apa? Ahh kau pasti memikirkan aku yaa~" goda jongin . "yaaa~ aku memikirkan mu . selalu " balas sehun tak mau kalah menggoda jongin .

" ahaha aku bangga akan hal itu sayang" jongin mencium pipi sehun . "baby tidak nakal hari ini kan?" kata jongin saraya mengelus perut sehun .

"dia sangat tenang jongin , beda sekali saat mengandung teo . ughh dan itu terbukti sekarang dia benar benar aktif" ucap sehun . jongin hanya tertawa , sehun memang benar . anaknya itu sangat aktif .

"ahh aku jadi merindukan teo ~ apa eomma dan appa tidak kerepotan mengurus teo?"tanya sehun pada jongin .

Jongin mengelus surai sehun yang kini berwarna hitam itu , kesan natural membuat kecantikan sehun menjadi berlebih . "appa dan eomma akan baik baik saja , di rumah kan banyak asisten yang akan ikut menjaga teo . lebih baik kita pulang sekarang , kau butuh istirahat sayang . nanti di rumah kita telfon teo . bagaimana?"

"baiklah , ayo . tapi kita pamit dulu pada kyungsoo oppa" ucap sehun seraya bangkit dari duduknya . dengan sigap jongin membantu sehun bangun . perut sehun yang memang sudah membesar membuatnya agak kesulitan bangun .

Sehun dan jongin menuju kasir tempat kyungsoo oppa berada . sesampainya di meja kasir sehun berpamitan pada kyungsoo di ikuti jongin . "sehun sering sering kemari jika kau mau , jangan lupa bawa teo ya . maaf aku tak bisa menemanimu" ucap kyungsoo.

"ne oppa aku mengerti kau juga sibuk dengan pengunjung , tenang saja jangan merasa bersalah" kata sehun sambil tersenyum . "baiklah kalau bergitu kami pamit dulu ya oppa , sampai jumpa~" ucap sehun.

" gomawo hyung , sampai jumpa~" ucap jongin kemudian merangkul sehun dan membawa sehun pulang .

.

.

.

**Selesai**

**Maaf bangetttt . ini updatan ulang , chapter 3 udah saya upload tapi saya engga sadar kalau saya manggil kyungsoo pake hyung . saya terbiasa main rp yaoi sampe lupa kalo ff saya sendiri ini GS .**

**Terima kasih buat yang suka capslock itu yang udah ingetin sayaaa **** terimakasih juga buat yang lain . terima kasih buat pembaca .**

**Sekali lagi mohon maaf kalo ada typo yang keselip . namanya juga manusia :'(**


	4. Chapter 4

**Our Baby (sequel Little Family)**

**Author : exobabyyhun**

**Cast : Kim jongin, Oh sehun , Exo member is cameo**

**Genre : romance , family**

**Declaimer : This mine**

**This is KaiHun fanfic /GS/ typo**

**Hayyy saya balik lagiii , ada yang kangen sama author? Haha . Author balik lagi bawain sequel Little Family lagi . Jangan bosen bosen yahh . buat kali ini author ga mau banyak cuap cuap ;D **

**Selamat membaca ;D**

**Summary **

**Jongin dan sehun bahagia dapat mendampingi pertumbuhan putranya yang manis dan mereka merasakan lebih bahagia saat baby mereka , adik taeoh akan lahir .**

**oOo**

**Oneshoot**

**oOo**

Jongin dan sehun terlihat sedang duduk berdampingan di sofa ruang keluarga KIM. Sesuai rencana mereka sebelum sehun mengandung. Mereka akan pindah ke rumah orang tua jongin saat kandungan sehun mulai besar. Niat sehun ingin di rumah orangtuanya gagal karna ternyata orang tuanya mengurus urusan bisnir di luat negri.

Seraya memerhatikan taeoh yang sedang bermain ,tangan jongin tak henti hentinya mengelus perut besar sehun . Usia kandungan sehun sekarang sudah sembilan bulan dan dalam waktu dekat baby akan segera lahir.

Semenjak beberapa minggu lalu jongin memang mengabil cuti demi menjaga sehun . Jadi appa nya lah yang mengambil alih pekerjaannya dikantor . sedangkan eomma jongin ikut membantu menjaga taeoh.

"sehunnie~ kenapa saat kemarin periksa kau tidak mau mengetest jenis kelamin baby? Aku sebenarnya cukup penasaran dia namja atau yeoja" ujar jongin pelan .

"aku hanya ingin membuat kejutan untuk kita nanti , bukankah yeoja atau namja sama saja? Anak kita pasti akan manis kan kekeke" jawab sehun sambil terkekeh.

"tentu saja , aku yakin bila namja nanti dia akan tampan seperti ku haha" sehun mencibir kata kata jongin barusan. Jongin terlalu percaya diri.

"jongin kemarin eomma membelikan banyak pakaian baby , teman teman kita juga. Bahkan joonmyun oppa membelikan satu set perlengkapan baby beserta ranjangnya. Untung waktu itu kita belum sempat membelinya jadi hadiah itu bisa dipakai , iya kan?" ujar sehun tersenyum manis.

"kita beruntung memiliki sahabat seperti mereka , walau terkadang mereka sangat konyol dan kekanakan" jawab jongin sambil membayangkan tingkah laku para sahabatnya yang sudah dia anggap seperti hyung kamdungnya.

Sehun menganggukan kepalanya membenarkan perkataan jongin . tapi sehun sadar , tingkah oppa-deul memang sangat konyol namun justru itu yang membuat mereka sangat disukai saat masa kuliah dulu.

"mommy~"panggil taeoh yang sedang bergelayut manja di kaki sehun. Sehun mengelus puncak kepala taeoh seraya tersenyum."mom , kapan adik teo datang? Kenapa dia lama cakali ,apa di lual cana cedang macet cepelti kata daddy jika telambat?" tanya taeoh.

Jongin dan sehun tertawa geli mendengar pertanyaan taeoh , sehun tak percaya taeoh dapat mengatakan hal seperti itu. Sehun menghentikan tawanya sejenak menjawab pertanyaan taeoh "teo sayang , adik teo tidak terjebak macet . adik teo ada di sini , sebentar lagi dia akan datang. Teo bersabar eoh"jawab sehun sambil mengelus perutnya.

"mommy! Mommy memakan adik teo?! Huwaaaa mommy hiks kenapa mommy cahat hiks huwaaa" tangis taeoh menggema ke seruh ruangan. Eomma jongin yang sedang menyiram pun dengan cepat berlari kearah tangisan itu berasal.

Sehun meraih taeoh dan mendudukan di pangkuannya walau sulit. Dia berusaha meneangkan taeoh "baby , adik teo tidak mommy makan . adik teo memang ada di perut mommy . itu .. hm .. aish jongin bantu aku!" ucap sehun memukul lengan jongin.

Jongin masih saja tertawa sedari tadi, anaknya sungguh konyol. Eomma jongin datang dengan tergesa "ada apa dengan teo jongin , sehun?" tanya eomma jongin.

Jongin menetralkan tawanya , sedangkan sehun masih berusaha menenangkan taeoh.

"ehekm , begini eomma . tadi teo bertanya kenapa adiknya tak kunjung datang , lalu sehun mengatkan kalu adiknya di perut sehun dan teo mengira sehun memakan adiknya hahaha aigoo haha"tawa jongin meledak lagi.

Eomma jongin mengambil teo dari pangkuan sehun dan menenangkannya."teo baby ~ mommy tidak memakan adik teo . adik teo memang ada di sana sebentar , teo juga dulu seperti itu. Teo dulu di perut mommy sebagai rumah sebentar"jelas eomma jongin.

Mendengar itu taeoh meredakan tangisannya ."benalkah? hiks apa teo dulu di pelut mommy?" tanya taeoh dengan mata yang masih berlinang air mata.

"ne , teo dulu juga diperut mommy. Walau teo manis mommy tidak akan mungkin memakan teo . mommy sangat menyayangi teo" jelas sehun.

Taeoh merentangkan tangannya tanda ingin memeluk sehun. Eomma jongin menurunkan taeoh yang ada di gendongannya . taeoh langsung menerjang sehun , memeluk sehun erat.

Jongin dan sang eomma hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan taeoh. Anak itu sangat manis tapi terkadang pertanyaannya sungguh susah untuk di jawab. Dia sebenarnya turunan siapa? Okey kita lihat nanti.

.

.

Malam telah tiba , waktunya bagi semua orang untuk beristirahat. Setelah menidurkan taeoh dikamar yang memang orangtua jongin sediakan untuk taeoh, sehun kembali kekamarnya dan berbaring di sebelah jongin yang menunggunya dari tadi.

"kenapa tidak tidur duluan jongin?"tanya sehun yang merasakan tangan jongin melingkar di pinggangnya.

"aku kan tak akan tidur nyenyak bila tak memeluk istriku ini" jawab jongin menggoda. Jongin mengelus elus perut sehun. Dapat jongin rasakan sebuah tendangan di perut sehun.

"apa tendangan baby sakit sehun?"tanya jongin khawatir. "sebenarnya dari sore dia bergerak terus jongin. Sepertinya baby sudah tidak sabar ingin keluar"jawab sehun sambil mengelus perutnya.

"lebih baik kita tidur sekarang" kata jongin seraya mencium kening sehun. Sehun mendekatkan kepalanya di dada jongin walau sedikit kesulitan.

.

.

"eungh~" itu suara jongin yang baru bangun. Hey jangan berfikiran macam macam okey. Mata jongin menyusuri kamar yang dia tempati. Jongin tidak menemukan sehun disebelahnya pagi ini. Mungin sehun sedah turun fikirnya.

Setelah membersihkan diri , jongin turun ke lantai bawah untuk mencari sehun. Dapat jongin lihat taeoh yang sedang bermain dengan appanya. "appa , appa tidak berangkat ke kantor?" tanya jongin pada appanya.

"aku tahu kau cuti, tapi tidak bisakah kau melihat hari ini hari minggu bocah bodoh"jawab appa jongin kesal. Memang hari minggu ini dia harus juga bekerja.

"benarkah? Ahh maafkan aku appa. Oh iya , apa appa melihat sehun?"tanya jongin.

"sepertinya dia ditaman belakang , coba saja lihat. Jika tidak ada mungkin sehun di dapur"ujar appa jongin kemudian melanjutkan menemani taeoh bermain. Cucu kesayangan.

Jongin bergegas menuju taman belakang. Jongin terkejut bukan main saat melihat sehun yang sudah pucat berusaha berjalan memasuki rumah. Jongin dengan cepat segera berlari.

"sayang kau kenapa? Mana yang sakit? Apa kau terjatuh? Ayo kita segera kerumah sakit" tanya jongin bertubi tubi. Jongin dengan sigap segera menggendong sehun.

"akh jongin sepertinya hah baby akan lahir. Ahh cepat kerumah sakit sakit jongin" kata sehun sedikit tersengal.

Jongin menggendong sehun ala bridal melewati ruang keluarga , appa dan eomma jongin yang melihat sehun yang berada di gendongan jongin pun sangat kaget.

"appa aku akan membawa sehun kerumah sakit , hunnie akan segera melahirkan. Aku titip teo eomma , appa" ujar jongin sambil tergesa menuju mobil yang terpakit di garasi.

Jongin langsung tancap gas melesat dengan segera menuju rumah sakit tanpa menunggu kata kata dari orang tuanya. Orang tua jongin membantu membenahi perlengkapan yang kan di bawa kerumah sakit, dan akan menyusul jongin nanti.

Didalam mobil sehun hanya bisa merintih menahan sakit. "hunnie sayang bersabarlah sebentar , kita akan segera sampai. Baby jangan buat mommy mu sakit eoh" ucap jongin.

"eungh jongin ahh" sehun kembali merintih kesakitan. Jongin terpaku mendengar rintihan sehun 'sial kenapa disaat menahan sakit sehun merintih seperti itu, yatuhan berikan aku kesabaran. Hahh habis kau sehun setelah pulih nanti' fikir jongin.

.

.

Sampai di rumah sakit suster dan para dokter yang sudah di telfon appa jongin sudah menunggu di depan rumah sakit. Ya keluarga kim yang begitu sukses , sampai rumah sakit pun mereka miliki. Saat sudah sampai di rumah sakit para medis langsung sigap bertindak.

"maaf tuan anda tidak boleh masuk, silahkan tunggu diluar" kata seorang dokter."kau tidak tau siapa aku?" kata jongin emosi.

"saya mengerti tuan . namun ini memang sudah mengikuti prosedur yang ada . saya minta maaf" kemudian dokter tersebut masuk ke ruang persalinan.

Dengan gelisah jongin menunggu di kursi yang ada di depan ruangan. Mata jongin menahan tangis saat melihat para hyung dan orang tuanya ikut menyusulnya bersama taeoh , bahkan orang tua sehun juga ada entah kapan mereka pulang jongin tak perduli.

"jongin-ah percaya lah sehun akan berhasil" kata chanyeol. "ne , kau akan memiliki anak manis. Kau harus tenang" kata joonmyun.

"hey hitam, kau masih muda tapi sudah mempunyai dua anak ckck aku tak menyangka" itu tadi luhan yang berbicara.

Jongin berdecak kesal " kau bahkan belum menikah hyung. Kau sudah mempunyai dua orang keponakan . itu tandanya kau sangat tua , mengerti? Wajah saja muda, cih" balas jongin dengan kesal.

Semua tertawa mendengar jongin berkata seperti itu. Diantara para sahabatnya jongin memang yang paling muda bersama sehun istrinya. Dan baru mereka yang menikah, bukan para hyungnya tidak laku. Jongin saja terlalu terburu buru saat itu ingin menikahi sehun.

Pintu ruang bersalin terbuka , seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan itu. Jongin segera menghampirinya "bagaimana uisa keadaan istri saya?"tanya jongin.

"istri anda baik baik saja, selamat anak anda berjenis kelamin laki laki tuan. Istri anda akan segera di pindahkan keruang perawatan setelah itu baru bisa anda jenguk, saya permisi" dokter segera pamit.

"terima kasih uisa" balas jongin sambil membungkuk hormat. Semua orang yang mendengar bahwa baby dan sehun baik baik saja bernafas lega. Mereka segera menuju ruang perawatan sehun yang di tunjukan suster.

Jongin dengan memasuki ruang rawat sehun dengan terburu, dia tak sabar melihat keadaan istri tercintanya. Saat membuka pintu ruangan jongin melihat sehun yang tertidur. 'sehun pasti kelelahan setelah berjuan untuk baby' batin jongin.

Tak terasa air mata jongin jatuh , luhan menepuk pundak jongin memberikan dukungan. Jongin memilih tetap menunggu disamping sehun, sedangkan yang lain memilih untuk mengisi perut.

Jongin terus menggenggam tangan sehun, sesekali menciumnya saraya bergumam terima kasih. Tak lama mata sehun mulai terbuka. Sehun menolehkan kepalanya kearah jongin. Jongin menyambutnya dengan senyuman yang sangat menawan.

"jonginnie , uri baby?" tanya sehun dengan nada lemah. "baby baik-baik saja sayang, aku akan menyuruh perawat kesini membawa baby" jawab jongin. Jongin bangkit dari duduknya ingin memanggil perawat untuk membawa baby.

Namun sebelum jongin melangkahkan kaki panjangnya jongin memeluk sehun dan mencium bibirnya. Jongin melepas tautan bibirnya "terima kasih telah berjuang sejauh ini hunnie. Aku bersyukur atas kehadiran teo serta baby. Aku sangat bahagia memiliki kalian".

Sehun tersenyum, matanya berkaca-kaca mendengar ucapan jongin. "saranghae oppa" hanya itu yang dapat sehun ucapkan saat ini. Jongin tersenyum senang mendengarnya. Pasalnya sehun sangat anti memanggilnya oppa. Jongin kemudian bangkit dan keluar untuk memanggil suster.

Tak berapa lama jongin kembali bersama dokter dan suster yang membawa babynya. Sang dokter segera memeriksa sehun. "nyonya sehun masih harus berada di rumah sakit untuk beberapa hari tuan. Hanya untuk memastikan keadaanya agar segela kembali normal tuan"jelas dokter kepada jongin.

Setelah selesai dengan urusannya dokter dan suster pun kembali pada tugasnya yang lain. Sehun memandangi jongin yang sedari tadi menggendong baby. "oppa~ aku ingin menggendongnya~" ucap sehun manja.

Jongin terkekeh mendengar nada manja sehun. Jongin menyerahkan baby ke gendongan sehun. Sehun dengan hati hati menerimanya. Dia tersenyum sangat manis. "oppa ~ oppa sudah memikirkan nama untuk baby?" tanya sehun.

Belum sempat jongin menjawab pintu ruangan terbuka . orang tua sehun dan jongin masuk disusul baekhyun, chanyeol, luhan, jongdae dan joonmyun yang menggendong taeoh.

"uwaaa babynya sudah disini. lihat teo, adik teo sangat manis . lihatlah" kata baekhyun yang langsung berdiri di sebelah ranjang sehun. "sehun-ah babynya sudah kau beri nama?"tanya eomma sehun.

Sehun menoleh kearah jongin. "kim minguk, namanya kim minguk" jongin balas menatap sehun sembari tersenyum.

"huwaaa~ mingukie sangat mirip sehun sekalii . lihat-lihat bukan kan dia sangat sehun sekali?" kata luhan sangat antusias saat melihat minguk.

"ne kau benar luhan. Dia sangat sehun sekali, seperti teo saja yang jongin sekali haha" kata joonmyun membenarkan. Orangtua jongin dan sehun hanya mendengarkan saja terkadang tertawa melihat mereka.

"mommy~ teo ingin lihat adik" kata taeoh. Joonmyun menaruh taeoh duduk di pinggir ranjang sehun. Taeoh mendekat melihat kearah baby. "mom mingukie cangat kacil cekali~" ucap taeoh gemas. Mata taeoh berbinar melihat adiknya.

Mereka semua berbincang- bincang , sampai akhirnya suara tangis bayi membuat mereka berhenti. Sehun memandang mereka penuh arti . "hmm bisakah kalian keluar sebentar? Sepertinya baby sedang haus" kata sehun hati hati.

"kalau haus ya beri saja mingukie ASI bukankah baby hanya akan memkan itu?"kata chanyeol tak dosa. Tanpa menunggu balasan sehun joonmyun menarik chanyeol keluar sambil berkata "lebih baik kami juga pamit pulang agar setelah ini sehunnie dapat beristirahat. Kami pulang okey. Bye baby ~ sampai berjumpa besok" kata joonmyun. Sedangkan yang lain juga ikut melambaikan tangan. Orang tua sehun dan jongin juga keluar untuk mengurus beberapa hal.

Setelah pintu ruangan tertutup sehun mulai menyusui baby minguk. Taeoh yang duduk di dekatnya menatap baby minguk dengan gemas "mom , adik teo namja eoh? Apa nanti teo boleh belmain dengan mingukie?" tanya taeoh girang.

"tentu saja boleh, tapi nanti saat adik sudah bisa diajak bermain. Teo lihatkan adik minguk macih cangat kecil , jadi belum bisa diajak belmain" jelas sehun dengan logat cadel mengikuti gaya bicara taeoh.

Jongin terkikik medengar sehun menirukan gaya bicara taeoh. Jongin memandangi putra keduanya. 'benar benar sehun sekali, gen ku pada minguk sepertinya sedikit. Ah sepertinya sudah diambil teo semua' batin jongin. Oke kita tau sekarang dari gen siapa fikiran dan pertanyaan aneh itu bisa muncul. Jongin, good job.

Terlintas ide di kepala brilian jongin sekarang. "teo~ kau ingin punya banyak teman bermain bola tidak?" tanya jongin. Sehun yang melihat senyum jongin mulai waspada.

Taeoh manganggukan kepalanya sambil menatap jongin penuh harap. "teo ingin daddy ~ akan cemakin celu kalau lamai" jawab taeoh.

Jongin menyeringai puas dengan jawaban taeoh. "kau dengar sayang? Anak kita ingin punya banyak teman untuk bermain dirumah" ucap jongin sangat menggoda.

"otak mu dimana?! Dasar bodoh! Aku baru saja melahirkan dan kau memintaku seperti itu? Jinjja kim kkamjong! Aku serius membencimu!" sehun membentak jongin dengan keras. Setelah itu yang terdengar hanya suara tangis bayi dan taeoh yang kaget karna sehun. Jongin? Dia sedang tertawa girang sampang berjongkok dan mengeluarkan air mata .

.

.

.

**Selesai**

**Terima kasih buat yang udah baca.**

**Ditunggu reviewnya**

**Maaf kalo ff ini jelek **** sekali lagi terima kasih.**

**Sequel again? Or no?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Demam ( Sequel Little Family)**

**Author : exobabyyhun**

**Cast : Kim jongin, Oh sehun , Exo member is cameo**

**Genre : romance , family**

**Declaimer : This mine**

**This is KaiHun fanfic /GS/ typo**

**Kali ini saya hanya ingin berterima kasih atas segala komentarnya dan pada semua pembaca FF saya. Saya membuat sequel karna banyak request bilang gitu :') seneng dehh hehe. Terimakasih semuanyaaaaa :D**

**Summary :**

"**minum obatnya atau tak akan ada bermain dengan anak anak besok. Dan jangan harap ada yang ke tiga"**

**oOo**

**Oneshoot**

**oOo**

**Happy reading**

Sore ini sehun dan kedua anaknya sedang duduk di ruang keluarga untuk menanti jongin yang belum pulang sedari tadi. Ponselnya sudah sehun hubungi namun tak kunjung ada jawaban dari suaminya. Sehun menatap minguk yang tenang dalam gendongannya sambil menyusu padanya. Kalian pasti rindu taeoh bukan? See , dia sedang duduk tenang sesekali menyanyikan pororo sesekali bernyayi dan tertawa.

Terdengar pintu rumah yang terbuka, sehun melepaskan putingnya mengganggu kegiatan minguk yang sedang menyusu. Beruntung minguk tidak menangis, ah baby ~ kau memang pengertian.

"jongin , kenapa basah kuyup seperti itu? Atap mobilmu bocor?" tanya sehun.

Badan jongin basah sekali bahkan air masih menetes dari rambut dan pakaiannya itu. Cuaca memang sedang hujan.

"mobil ku masuk bengkel sayang,tidak ada taxi dan bus yang lewat tadi. aku tak mau kau dan anak anak menunggu aku lama makanya aku berlari sampai kerumah" jawab jongin.

Sehun menatap jongin tidak percaya, alasan jongin itu konyol menurutnya tapi itu benar benar membuat sehun sangat bahagia.

"ambil handuk oppa, aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untukmu" ucap sehun. Sehun berjalan ke arah kamar minguk untuk menaruhnya, namun dia segera berbalik dan berjalan cepat ke arah jongin. menciumnya sekilas "aku mencintaimu"

Sehun sudah menyiapkan air hangat untuk jongin, ia berjalan keluar kamar mandi untuk memberi tau jongin bahwa airnya sudah siap. Saat di ambang pintu matanya melihat jongin berjalan kearahnya hanya dengan menggunakan sehelai handuk di pinggangnya.

"a-airnya sudah siap o-oppa" sehun gugup. 'apa-apaan ini , aku bahkan sudah melihat semuanya tapi kenapa masih seperti ini. Jinjja' batin sehun.

"mandi bersama?"

BRUKK

Sehun dengan cepat menutup pintu kamar mandi, mukanya memerah karna ajakan jongin tadi. 'lebih baik aku menyiapkan makan malam' batin sehun.

Didalam kamar mandi jongin terkikik membayangkan wajah sehun tadi. "aigoo~ sepertinya aku harus sering menggodanya hahaha"ucap jongin monolog.

Jongin memasukan diri di dalam bathup sambil merilexkan badannya. Jongin merasa sedikit pusing memang, mungkin efek kehujanan tadi. Tapi jongin tak menghiraukannya dia berfikir nanti juga akan hilang sendiri.

Selesai mandi dan berpakaian jongin mencari sehun. Jongin melihat taeoh yang menonton. Jongin berjalan kearah taeoh kemudian menggendongnya.

"daddy~, cenapa tadi main ail tidak ajak teo? Daddy culang, daddy halus membelikan teo ec clim sepelti di tv itu cebagai hukuman" ucap taeoh.

"nee~ teo ingin daddy belikan berapa? Satu? Dua? Atau satu truck besar? Haha" jawab jongin sambil tertawa.

" ishh daddy ~ catu caja! Mulut teo kan Cuma catu kalau beli dua mulut ciapa yang akan memakannya" jongin berhenti tertawa seketika. Wajahnya kaget bukan main, anak ini benar benar pandai berbicara.

"arra arra ~ satu, kita beli satu nanti okey" jawab jongin pasrah.

Jongin berjalan ke ruang makan dengan taeoh masih di gendongannya. Taeoh ia dudukan di kursi khusus untuknya. Jongin dengan sigap membantu sehun menyiapkan makanan.

"dimana minguk?"

"dia di kamar tadi saat mandi aku menyusuinya sebentar dan ia langsung tertidur. Anak itu cepat sekali tertidur sepertimu oppa" jawab sehun.

"anak kita memang hobi tidur sayang" jongin mengingatkan sehun.

"bahkan dalam urusan makanan" balas sehun.

"semoga mereka juga menurunkan kehebatanku di ranjang" jongin berkata dengan santai.

PLAKK

Sehun memukul kepala jongin "dasar tidak waras!"

"kenapa memukulku baby~ nanti kalau otak ku rusak kau tidak akan mendapatkan anak lagi baby~"ucap jongin memelas.

"kata siapa? Aku bisa mendapatkan baby lagi" ucap sehun datar.

"apa katamu?! Yang benar saja, kau berniat mencari namja lain? Jinjja!" jongin kesal sekali di buatnya.

"kau ini bodoh atau bagaimana? Kalau aku memang berniat seperti itu sudah dari dulu aku melakukannya" mendengar itu jongin menjadi diam.

Sehun mengecup bibir jongin, "sudah berapa kali aku katakan aku mencintaimu? Itu tak akan pernah berubah sampai kapan pun".

"mommy~ boleh teo makan? Teo cudah lapal" oh astaga sehun dan jongin sampai melupakan taeoh. poor taeoh. maafkan mereka sayang.

Setelah makan malam jongin menemani sehun yang mencuci piring, jongin memeluknya dari belakang. "bisa kau lepas sebentar? Aku harus segera menyelesaikan ini dan melihat keadaan anak-anak. Kau ke kamar saja duluan , aku menyusul" ucap sehun.

Jongin mendengus pelan, mengecupi leher sehun tanpa meninggalkan tanda. Kemudian jongin pergi ke kamar dan membaringkan diri. Sebenarnya rasa pusingnya belum hilang namun dia menahannya, tapi kenapa malah rasa sakitnya semakin menjadi.

Jongin mencoba memejamkan matanya, suara pintu terbuka sama sekali tidak membuatnya mencoba membuka matanya. Dia tau yang datang adalah sehun, ingin rasanya membuka mata. Namun setiap mencoba membuka mata yang ada rasa pusingnya semakin menjadi.

Sehun menidurkan diri di sebelah jongin, dia heran pada jongin. biasanya bila dirinya masuk ke kamar saja jongin sudah merentangkan tangan minta di peluk, tapi kenapa ini tidak. Sehun mencoba melihat keadaan jongin.

'wajah jongin kenapa pucat?' batin sehun.

Tangan sehun terulut meraba kening jongin. panas. Itu lah yang dapat sehun rasakan. Sehun sudah mulai panik, ada apa dengan suaminya. Batinnya terus bertanya.

"jongin badan mu panas sekali. Apa yang kau rasakan? Bagian mana yang sakit?" ucap sehun sambil mengguncangkan tubuh jongin membangunkannya.

"eunghh aku hanya sedikit pusing baby~ jangan khawatir besok akan baikan" jawab jongin.

"kau pasti demam karna terkena hujan tadi. Aku akan mengambil obat, tahan sebentar" sehun kemudian berjalan keluar kamar sedikit terburu-buru.

Sehun kembali dengan membawa obat dan minum untuk jongin. tak lupa pula ia membawa alat kompres untuk jongin.

Sehun membantu jongin untuk duduk meminum obatnya. Jongin bukan tipe orang yang gampang minum obat. Namun dengan sedikit ancaman sehun berhasil meluluhkannya,

"minum obatnya atau tak akan ada bermain dengan anak anak besok. Dan jangan harap ada yang ke tiga" kata sehun tegas.

Sehun tidak benar-benar berencana untuk mebuat anak ke tiga. Dua anaknya saat ini sudah membuatnya bahagia dan kerepotan. Ditambah lagi dengan jongin yang terkadang sama manjanya tengan taeoh.

"aku minum sekarang, berikan obatnya lalu ayo kita buat baby" jongin semangat sekali -_-

"tidak hari ini, kau harus istirahat. Aku akan menelfon appa besok agar kau bisa izin" ucap sehun.

"kita buat besok? Tapi aku maunya sekarang saja" oh jadi jongin berfikir sehun mengajanya membuat baby besok. Babo.

"kau harus istirahat, kenapa di kapalamu ini hanya ada membuat anak saja eoh" ucap sehun sambil mengetuk ngetukan jarinya di dahi jongin.

Jongin mendengus, apa boleh buat. Lagi pula kepalanya masih terasa pusing sebenarnya. Sehun memeluknya sampai jongin tertidur. Sehun semalaman ini terus mengurus jongin yang sedang demam.

"sehunnieh~" hahh jongin yang sedang sakit memang suka sekali mengigau seperti ini.

Kita doakan jongin cepat sembuh agar dia bisa bermain dengan anak anak tersayangnya.

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Selesai**

**Maaf ya bikin ffnya pendek, ini emang sengaja sih sebenernya. Karna next nanti mau bikin keluarga kim yang liburan mungkin. Di chapter depan juga saya buat minguk nanti udah bisa berceloteh riang, gimana?**

**Mohon reviewnya **

**Thanks for reading**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kata Pertama**

**Author : exobabyyhun**

**Cast : KaiHun , TaeOh , Minguk, etc.**

**Genre : tentukan sendiri**

**.**

**.**

**Summary :**

**Kata-kata pertama yang Minguk ucapkan membuat Sehun sebagai Ibunya dibuat menangis.**

**.**

**.**

**oOo**

**Happy Reading**

**oOo**

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini sangat cerah untuk mengawali hari. Ayah Jongin kita sedang libur entah dengan alasan apa. Dan Taeoh mungil kita juga mengikuti jejak ayahnya untuk meliburkan diri dari sekolah Play Groupnya dengan alasan ingin bermain dengan ayahnya dan adik kecilnya. Taeoh memang masih berumur 4 tahun kurang beberapa bulan, tapi dia sudah meminta bersekolah makanya Sehun sudah memasukannya di Play Group untuk anak seusianya tapi sepertinya hari ini Taeoh sedang bosan belajar dan ingin bermain saja dirumah.

Sekarang mereka sedang berkumpul diruang tengah. Jongin sedang berbaring di paha Sehun sambil mengawasi tingkah kedua anaknya yang sedang bermain. Minguk duduk tenang dengan memainkan boneka-boneka yang Jongin belikan katanya Minguk terlihat imut jika di kelilingi boneka terlebih Sehun menyukai rilakkuma jadi dia sih senang senang saja Jongin membelikan boneka-boneka itu. Diusia Minguk yang menginjak bulan ke delapan ini Minguk memang sedang menggemaskannya. Lihat saja pipinya yang gembul terlihat seperti merona. Sesekali Minguk sengan sengaja melemparkan mainannya ke arah sang hyung yang bermain PSP di sebelahnya sambil tertawa. Saat hyungnya dengan sabar mengembalikan mainannya agar sang adik dapat bermain kembali justru sang adik melemparnya lagi sambil tertawa geli hingga kekehannya terdengar jelas.

"mommy~ teo lelah~ mingukie telus melempalkan mainannya ke alah teo~" adu sang kakak.

Jongin bangkit kemudian menggendong Minguk. "mingukie kenapa usil sekali pada hyung?hm? ingin di ajak bermain yaa?" kata jongin sambil menggelitiki Minguk.

Sehun memangku Taeoh yang menghampirinya, mencium pipi tembamnya gemas.

"hun" panggil Jongin.

"hm? Ya"

"Minguk kenapa belum bisa berbicara ya? Hanya bergumam saja, kenapa dia tak sepertimu yang cerewet"

"coba kau ulangi tadi kau mengataiku apa?"

"ahh tidak-tidak aku hanya bercanda sayang~" jongin dengan cepat mengecup pipi istrinya itu.

"Minguk akan bicara jika ia mau nanti, teo juga begitu saat ia bisa bicara yang paling sering ucapkan adalah 'mam..mam' dengan mulutnya yang tak pernah kosong" kata Sehun sambil mengingat-ingat.

"hmm kau benar, bahkan sampai sekarang masih cadel" Jongin menoel pipi Taeoh berniat menggodanya.

"teo tidak cadel daddy~ teo hanya cucah mengucapkannya. Nanti juga teo pacti bica" ucap Taeoh percaya diri.

"mommy yakin teo pasti bisa. Kan Teo anak mommy yang pintarr~" Taeoh tersenyum mendengar pembelaan sang ibu.

Minguk yang sok mengerti keadaan bertepuk tangan riang melihat orang tua dan hyungnya tersenyum. Tak lama tanganan Minguk mengarah ke Sehun minta di gendong sepertinya. Sehun yang paham kemudian mendudukan Taeoh dan menghampiri anaknya yang lain di gendongan Jongin.

"emm ~ mingukie minta apa? Mau di gendong hm?"

Wajah Minguk terlihat memelas , bibirnya mulai mencebik bersiap mengeluarkan suara tangisnya. Dan benar tak lama setelah Sehun menggodanya Minguk menangis keras. Sehun tertawa niatnya yang ingin memancing Minguk untuk mengeluarkan sedikit suara yang menghasilkan kata justru malah menghasilkan tangis. Sehun menggendong anaknya itu, mengelus elus punggungnya menenangkan sehingga lama kelamaan anaknya justru tertidur dalam pelukannya.

"sepertinya dia tadi mengantuk hingga rewel. Semalam sih kau malah mengajaknya bermain hingga larut" kata Sehun menyalahkan Jongin.

"habis kelihatannya dia belum ngantuk jadi aku aja main saja dengan teo"

"mommy ~ teo lapal~"

"baiklah kau memang selalu lapar sayang, akan mommy buatkan makanan. Tunggu sebentar setelah mommy menaruh adik di ranjang okey"

Sehun berjalan ke kamarnya menaruh Minguk di ranjangnya dengan bantal guling di sebelahnya agar tidak terjatuh. Mengecup pipinya di balas dengan gerakan mengeliat minguk yang lucu sekali menurut Sehun. Kemudian Sehun kembali dan langsung menuju dapur untuk memasak beberapa camilan untuk Taeoh karna ini belum memasuki jam makan siang.

"teo mommy buatkan cake saja ya~"

"emm coklat ya mom"

Sehun mengangguk dengan senyumannya sambil memulai acara membuat cakenya.

"daddy bisa bantu mommy? Tolong ikatkan apron mommy yang lepas ini bisa? Tangan mommy kotor dad~" kata Sehun sambil sengaja di buat buat manja.

"yaa jangankan mengikat apron. Daddy saja mampu mengikat mommy selamanya dengan daddy sekarangg~" goda Jongin.

"ihhh jonginnn, hitam" Sehun memanglingkan wajahnya yang merah itu. Jongin gemas sekali dengan tingkah Sehun. Sambil memeluk Sehun dari belakang Jongin menggigit pipi Sehun saking gemasnya.

"daddy ~ jangan makan mommyyy~ itu mommy teooo~" teriak Taeoh .

"ish pelit sekaliii ~ mommy juga kan punya daddy taee~" kata Jongin tetap memeluk Sehun.

"mommyyyy~ hiks"

"sttt sayanggg mommy punya teo sini sini cepat peluk mommy" Sehun berjongkok menyamai tinggi anaknya setelah Jongin melepas pelukannya. Jongin tersenyum melihatnya. Rasa syukur atas kebahagian keluarganya tak pernah putus ia ucapkan.

"jja , a.

"ish pelit sekaliii ~ mommy juga kan punya daddy taee~" kata Jongin tetap memeluk Sehun.

"mommyyyy~ hiks"

"sttt sayanggg mommy punya teo sini sini cepat peluk mommy" Sehun berjongkok menyamai tinggi anaknya setelah Jongin melepas pelukannya. Jongin tersenyum melihatnya. Rasa syukur atas kebahagian keluarganya tak pernah putus ia ucapkan.

"jja , lihat ~ cakenya tinggal di oven. Teo tunggu yaa sebentar lagi cakenya jadii~"

"teo mau nanti diatac cake teo penuh pelmen walna walni momm~"

" ini sudah manis jangan ditambah pemanis lagi, teo tidak mau giginya habis kan?"

Taeoh menggeleng kuat. Mengingat temannya ada yang memiliki gigi hitam di bagian depannya dan itu menakutkan menurutnya jadi Taeoh lebih memilih menuruti mommynya dari pada menjandi menyeramkan.

.

.

.

Tak lama menungggu cake yang dibuat Sehun akhirnya matang. Sehun menyusun cakenya diatas piring dan sudah di potong-potong. Sedangkan yang dia buat dengan cetakan beruang lucu ia susun satu-satu diatas piring. Setelah semuanya selesai Sehun memanggil Jongin dan Taeoh untuk mencicipinya.

"sayangg~ cakenya sudah selesaii~ kajja makann makann~ "

"yeayyy! CAKENYA SIAPPP!" teriak kompak dari ayah dan anak yang tadi Sehun panggil. Namun karna suara yang terlalu keras membuat si kecil yang tertidur tadi menjadi bangun dan menangis. Sehun melirik tajam pada keduanya.

"oops kami tak sengaja sayang" kata Jongin sambil menggandeng Taeoh yang sedang menganggukan kapalanya.

Sehun menghampiri minguk yang sudah terduduk dengan wajah memerah karna mengais kuat.

"ssttt cup cup mommy disini sayangg~ sstt~"

"huweee hikss hikss huweeee"

Sehun menggendong minguk sambill menimang anaknya agar tenang. Sambil berjalan ke ruang makan menyusul Jongin dan Taeoh yang sedang menikmati cake buatanya Sehun berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Minguk agar berhenti menangis. Sampai di ruang makan Sehun duduk di sebelah Jongin.

"hmm~ anak daddy jelek sekali kalau menangiss~" kata Jongin sambil menghapus lelehan air mata di pipi sang anak. Seakan mengerti minguk mulai mencebikan bibirnya lagi, Sehun yang melihat anaknya akan menangis menepuk nepuk pungggung anaknya pelan.

"cup cup ~ lihat hyung .. lihat hyung ~ hyung sedang makan cake. Mingukie mau? Mommy cuapi nee ~" bujuk Sehun. Dan... berhasil! Minguk menghentikan tangisnya.

"mam ... ng?" ucap Minguk sambil mengerjap –ngerjapkan mata beningnya yang masih berair itu.

"nee~ mamm~" kata Sehun mengulangi. "daddy ~ ambilkan mingukie cakenya~ mingukie mau mam ~" ucap Sehun menirukan suara anak anak. Sepertinya Sehun belum menyadari sesuatu. Berbeda dengan ayah dan anak di depannya yang sudah terbengong dengan mulut menga-nga.

"Jonginie oppa ~ Teo sayang~ kalian kenapa memasang wajah seperti itu?" tanya Sehun heran.

Jongin langsung tersadar dari kekagetannya. "Sayang mingukie baru saja mengucapkan kata pertamanyaa!" ucap Jongin kencang dengan gembira.

Sehun diam kemudian mengingat-ingat kejadian beberapa menit lalu. Setelah ingat Sehun mulai meneteskan air matanya. Dan terisak pelan.

"hiks jonginnie ~ hiks"

"mommy kenapa menangis?" kata Taeoh.

"sayang ~ kenapa malah menangis?" Jongin tentu saja panik karna istrinya menangis.

"hiks jonginnie ~ hiks aku kira hiks minguk akan mengucapkan kata mom untuk pertama kali. Tapi hiks kenapa 'mam' juga seperti Teo~ hisk aku kan hiks" ucapan Sehun terhenti karna Jongin memeluknya masih dalam keadaan memangku Minguk.

"sayang~ Teo dan Mingukie mungkin merasa lebih mudah mengeluarkan kata-kata mam. Bukannya anak bayi memang seperti itu?" ujar Jongin memeberi Sehun pengertian.

"hisk tapi aku sangat berharap ~"

"mommy~ maafkan Teo ne. Dulu Teo cepelti Mingukie mommy cedih ne?" kata Taeoh pelan.

"tidak-tidak itu bukan salah Teo dan Mingukie~ hiks tidak apa apa ~ nanti mingukie juga akan seperti Teo yang pintar dan memanggil mommy kan" senyum tulus Sehun mengembang.

Jongin terkekeh pelan. "bagaimana kalau uri mommy kita panggil mama? Bukankah kata mam yang Minguk ucapkan bisa menjadi mama?" hibur Jongin.

Sehun tertawa reyah mendengar guyonan Jongin " ihhh daddy~ mommy sedah tidak apa apa hanya sedih sedikit"

"ngg? Mmm~ mam~" celetuk anak di pangkuan Sehun.

"ishh anak mommy dua-duanya memang tukang makan" gemas Sehun mencium Minguk dengan wajah yang masih tercetak bekas air mata.

" kekeke momm~... mammm~" seisi ruangan di buat kaget kembali dengan kata yang baru Minguk ucapkan. Kemudian semuanya tertawa senang terlebih Sehun yang sangat gembira karna harapannya terkabul.

"Mingukie harus cepat bisa memanggil daddy juga nee~" kata Jongin " hyung jugaa~" susul Taeoh sambil mengangguk dan di ikuti Minguk yang ikut manganggukan kepalanya membuat semuanya tertawa gemas dengan tingkahnya. Jongin memaklumi harapan Sehun karna memang Sehun lah yang mengurus Taeoh dan Minguk dua puluh empat jam selama ini jadi wajar saja menurutnya. Kemudian Taeoh menyusul Jongin untuk memeluk mommynya tersayang.

"Teo cayang mommy~"

"daddy juga sayang mommy~"

" mi~ ... mam" tawa kembali pacah mendengar celotehan Minguk yang ternyata sudah bisa meniru itu.

.

.

.

END

Hiks hiks Maafkan aku yang lama update FF ini dan sekalinya update malah absurd kaya gini. Sekali lagi miannhaeeee~

Terimakasih yang sudag membaca. Maaf review kalian tak bisa dibalas satu-persatu :"

.

.

Sudikah kalian mereview FF ini/? Kalau tidak ya tak apa :"


End file.
